Earth Alliance Babylon 5 Space Station
Name: Babylon 5 Craft: Earth Alliance Babylon Station 5 Type: space station Scale: capital Length: 8,064.5 meters Skill: space station operations Crew: 8,000; Skeleton: 800/+10 Crew Skill: Capital Ship Gunnery: 3D+1; Communications: 5D; Sensors: 5D; Starship Gunnery: 3D+1 Passengers: 250,000 Cargo Capacity: 20,000 metric tons Consumables: 1 year Hull: 13D+1 Sensors *Passive: 20 / 0D+2 *Scan: 40 / 1D+1 *Search: 80 / 1D+2 *Focus: 2 / 2D+1 Weapons Prior to 2259, Babylon 5 is outfitted with the following weapons systems: *'8 Quad-Linked Particle Beams' : Fire Arc: 2 Forward, 2 Aft, 2 Port, 2 Starboard, Crew: 1 Scale: starfighter Skill: starship gunnery Fire Control: 2D+2 Space Range: 1-2/4/8 Damage: 5D+1 *'24 Particle Beams' : Fire Arc: 6 Forward, 6 Aft, 6 Port, 6 Starboard Crew: 1 Scale: starfighter Skill: starship gunnery Fire Control: 2D+2 Space Range: 1-2/4/8 Damage: 3D *'8 Mk I Interceptors' : Fire Arc: 8 Turrets Crew: 1 Scale: capital Skill: capital ship gunnery Fire Control: 2D+2 Space Range: 1-2/4/8 Damage: :*Offensive: 0D+2 :*Intercept: 2D After 2259, Babylon 5 is outfitted with the following weapons systems: *'8 Twin-linked Heavy Pulse Cannons' : Fire Arc: 2 Forward, 2 Aft, 2 Port, 2 Starboard Crew: 1 Scale: capital Skill: capital ship gunnery Fire Control: 1D+2 Space Range: 1-8/15/30 Damage: 7D+1 *'8 Quad-Linked Particle Beams' : Fire Arc: 2 Forward, 2 Aft, 2 Port, 2 Starboard Crew: 1 Scale: starfighter Skill: starship gunnery Fire Control: 2D+2 Space Range: 1-2/4/8 Damage: 5D+1 *'6 Particle Beams' : Fire Arc: 6 Turrets Crew: 1 Scale: starfighter Skill: starship gunnery Fire Control: 2D+2 Space Range: 1-2/4/8 Damage: 3D *'8 Mk II Interceptors' : Fire Arc: 8 Turrets Crew: 1 Scale: capital Skill: capital ship gunnery Fire Control: 2D+2 Space Range: 1-3/6/11 Damage: :*Offensive: 0D+2 :*Intercept: 3D Miscellaneous: *Artificial Gravity: Yes *Crew: 8,000 **Crew & Administration: 6,500 **Dockworkers: 1,500 *Stealth: 0 (Base Difficulty to Detect Ship) *Fusion Engine Ship Complement: *Light Shuttles: 10 *Heavy Shuttles: 4 *Cargo Loaders: 8 *Maintenance Pods: 21 *Maintenance Bots: 36 *Starfury Heavy Fighters: 37 Description: Babylon 5 was the fifth and final space station in the Babylon Project, located in neutral space in orbit of Epsilon III near Epsilon Eridani. After the destruction of the first three Babylon stations and the disappearance of Babylon 4, The Earth Alliance cut funding to the Babylon Project. Due to these cuts, the construction of Babylon 5 was underfunded and was completed with the aid and sponsorship of the Minbari Federation and to a lesser extent, the Centauri Republic. As a result, the Minbari government received final veto on the person appointed by the Earth Alliance to run Babylon 5. Babylon 5 came online on March 9 2256 under the command of Jeffrey Sinclair. A poll made by ISN at the time showed only 30% of people asked were in favor of it. By September 2259, it had risen to 40%. Lloyd's of London placed the odds of Babylon 5 surviving at 500 to 1; Las Vegas, 350 to 1; New Vegas, 200 to 1. By 2259, the odds had changed: Lloyd's of London, 250 to 1; Las Vegas, 200 to 1; New Vegas, 5 to 1. In 2260, the station eventually broke away from the Earth Alliance, joining with Proxima III and Orion VII in protest of the bombing of civilian targets on the Mars colony, successfully repelling two carrier groups and gaining protection from the Minbari Federation. Later that year it would increasingly become the center of interstellar politics and the alliance command center for the war against the Shadows and later the Vorlons. The station would remain independent through the Earth Alliance Civil War and even following the fall of the Clark regime when the newly formed Interstellar Alliance formally purchased B5 from the Earth Alliance. Even after ISA President Sheridan moved his headquarters to Tuzanor on Minbar, B5 continued to be a hotbed for trade and diplomacy, though by the time the ISA handed the station back into Earth hands in 2276 the station had become largely redundant. In 2281, after almost 25 years of operation, the now practically deserted station was shut down and destroyed to prevent it from becoming a navigational hazard. Source: *The Babylon 5 Project: Babylon 5 *Babylon 5 at War Sourcebook *thedemonapostle